The purpose of this project is to elucidate the interactions between proteins of plasma and platelet origins, which seem to be essential for the formation of a meostatic plug. Protein-to-protein interactions will be studied between contractile platelet components and fibrin and the possible role of the transamidating enzyme, activated factor XIII, will be examined.